Forum:2013-02-11 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- ' ' My guess is that castle just scrambled and released the entire mechanicsburg air force. -- 07:20, February 11, 2013 (UTC) : No, not the entire air force. This new group doesn't include Franz. Argadi (talk) 10:37, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Its still what they've got for an air force. 16:15, February 12, 2013 (UTC) : Objects in lenses are closer than they appear. I'm also not seeing the distinctive fiery glow of the Torchmen. And this is just all the flying ecosystem of monsters and machines within the Castle itself... when the Castle is free to launch any and everything within the bounds of the city... Br'fin (talk) 11:44, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Now witness the firepower of this fully ARMED and OPERATIONAL battle station castle! The Castle Heterodyne needs a new image, an "after" picture from today's comic to match the "before" picture at the top of that page. Argadi (talk) 10:37, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Okay. I will get to it sometime later today. Right now I have to run over to my dad's house. He needs some chores done. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:14, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, Argadi. I have uploaded the picture of the revived Kestle. I leave it up to you to pick a place for it. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 11:25, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for the picture. I see you added it, that's fine. If no one else had I would have got around to it eventually. (But today wasn't the day. Too many meetings, and I lost every one.) Argadi (talk) 01:16, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::You are welcome, Argadi. Sorry to hear that you had a rough day. I have been through that kind of thing more than once. I sometime miss going to work, but when I think about those kinds of days, I thank my lucky stars. It makes the disabilities my stroke left me with a good deal more tolerable. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 01:33, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for all you do, Billy! NathanTheRammer (talk) 14:28, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Why thankyou, Nathan. It is a real pleasure learing art from Phil Foglio and Cheyenne Wright. I did start on the picture you requested, but am too tired to finish it tonight. I'll see what I can do with it tomorrow morrow. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 03:00, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Is th doodad on top of the binoculars functional, or decorative? It looks like it might be a gyroscope in a gimbal, so it might have a role in sensing orientation. NathanTheRammer (talk) 14:28, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Can't say for sure. It is either a gyoscopic compass with its readouts displayed inside the binoculars, or it is some sort of stabilizing mechanism. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 03:00, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Gyroscopically stabilized binoculars are available on the market if you're willing to spend in the four figures. They are very handy for use on moving platforms. Internal compass readings are usually provided by a simple built in compass. I suspect this is a stabilizing device. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 11:35, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I bow to your superior knowledge! They are gyroscopically stabilized binoculars. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 11:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'm a bit confused.. has the castle released all this just to show Zeetha how Higgs can fight, or to help finish the battle against Wulfenbach? This seems like a lot just to help the strongman impress a lady. OMG! He's going to burst out of his skin and turn into a giant SLIME BAT! ..Or prob'ly not. Anyway, yes, question? 15:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :That is one very disturbing spectacle. It's good to see the Castle repaired and functional, though, for Agatha's sake. I think the Wulfenbach forces are seriously outclassed, which is saying something. :I doubt Higgs is exactly the focus of this display, but he may well have to respond to the Castle's call to arms. Lady Blanc (talk) 15:58, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure we've seen, even now, what the Castle can do. I suspect that this is merely a preparatory artillery barrage, if you will, for the real show. I'm not sure at all how Higgs is going to work into this, or what the big secret about him that is so important to keep hidden that Zeetha would have to die if she learned it. Xelvonar (talk) 17:39, February 11, 2013 (UTC) 1. I think thats a stabilizing gyroscope on the binoculars, 2. the torchmen would come from the city, although der Kastle controls them of course 3, Franz is already out and flying Gil to somewhere outside of the city . Agathahetrodyne (talk) 16:51, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I think a lot of those things aren't even functional clanks. They're objects being manipulated by the Castle, just as it used a suit of armor to defend the town council , which then fell with a clatter when the Castle stopped animating it. In a way, that's better than having a working air force: if the Wulfenbach forces shoot one of those piles of scrap metal with an ordinary weapon, it has a hole but the Castle is still moving it. As for Higgs, I'll guess that the Castle is going to bring him a Dreen. Normally the Castle squishes stuff, but we've seen what a Dreen can do when it just gets squished. --Dsws (talk) 04:35, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Credits Many thanks to raybobo who hangs out on LiveJournal for pointing out the reflection in the binoculars. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 11:47, February 12, 2013 (UTC)